A Broken Hero
by The Writer Who Kills
Summary: After five years since we stopped Gaia from awakening, you would think the Seven including Nico would get on with our lives, well most of us did. Now every August 1 both camps would celebrate our victory over Gaia and the giants, and each one celebrated with pyrotechnics and revelry. But not me.


**Hallo guys, a friend of mine dared me to write this fanfic after seeing the Viria Muniko Operation Break the Fandom. She told me to break her precious little feels like there's no tomorrow. So I did, and I'm hoping it was a success.**

Many thanks, by the way to Olive for giving me an ending, which I did not do. I don't know, bro, I feel like I'm supposed to be thanking you even if I didn't write your ending. *shrugs*

Anyway, I do not own PJO nor it's characters. And I do hope you suffer Death by feels. XD

* * *

After five years since we stopped Gaia from awakening, you would think the Seven including Nico would get on with our lives, well most of us did. Now every August 1 both camps would celebrate our victory over Gaia and the giants, and each one celebrated with pyrotechnics and revelry.

But not me.

Fireworks suddenly erupted from the beach, followed by the explosion of dazzling colors, interrupting me from my stupor. I was lying by the lake, not to enjoy the perfect view, but to remember him, as I have every time.

This was where we had our first underwater kiss. And even though it's been five years since I last saw him, I could still remember his face as if no time has passed us at all, as if those five years were just yesterday. Those brilliant sea green eyes of his, and that subtle smirk he has on the corner of his mouth every time he looks at me.

"Percy," It's the first time I've said his name in five years, referring to him only as seaweed brain before _,_ but I guess it's just now that I'm accepting the fact that he's gone. That he's not coming back.

_"Annabeth, watch out!" I turned around to see a kampe release the notched arrow heading towards my direction, giving the monster I was fighting an opening to pin my arms at my back, disabling me to move._

_I managed to twist my arm, embedding the whole of my dagger in the monster's chest before something shoved me to the ground, immediately followed by the sound of an object incising the flesh, when I looked up._

_I saw Percy, looming before me, an arrow lodged at the small of his back, piecing his heart and severing his spinal cord._

_Instant death._

_His face, contorted somewhere between the lines of obstinacy and sympathy, of affection and shock, instantly capturing his last expression before he died._

I sit up and hurl a rock towards the still lake. "Stupid seaweed brain!" I shout "Stupid!" my voice getting weaker with every word. "Why do you always have to try and be the hero?" I up pick another pebble launching it towards the lake. "You idiot!" I was trying hard not to cry now.

Hugging my knees, I pulled out the pen that was Riptide from my pocket. The night Percy died, I noticed riptide, poking out of my pocket, but ever since he died, the pen lost all of its abilities. It's the only thing I have of Percy's. And without another thought, I threw Riptide at the murky depths of the lake, along with the guilt I have of his death.

This is where it all started, the time we really started to go out, and I suppose it's all fitting to just end it here. The place where everything began.

I took the vial that I asked Clovis to specifically to produce years ago. In it was a drop ofthe Lethe River, enough for me to forget everything about Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus.

_I'm sorry Percy, I know you'll hate me for this, but the void you've left was great enough to consume everything around, getting larger and larger._

The fireworks are still lighting up the sky, in flashes of blue,violet, red, yellow, green.

_Green._

I uncorked the vial, ready up pour the contents on my hand, and to forget everything, but I can't! It's like some force is holding my preventing me from doing it; the same force preventing me from doing this thing thing years before.

Without really thinking, I dropped the glass vial, its contents evaporating as soon as it hits the ground, and I did what I haven't done in five years.

I cried.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? You think I should burn and rot in Tartarus? Send them to me. I don't care if they're flames because luckily I'm wearing my Leo Vest! Ha, beat that flamers! Anyway, bye! ;)**


End file.
